The Background and Summary are provided to introduce a selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,254 discloses a multiple-speed transmission for coupling an engine to the impeller of a marine jet drive, such that an overdrive connection powers the jet drive under operating conditions up to a predetermined upper limit of cruising speeds and such that a reduced drive, for example a direct-drive connection, is automatically established for jet-drive speeds in excess of the cruising conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,238 discloses a fluid cooler for hydraulic or other fluids in a marine drive that is provided in the exhaust pipe of a marine drive so that cooling water in the exhaust pipe may remove heat from fluid in the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,209 discloses a fluid coupling in a marine drive between the engine and the propulsion unit. The fluid coupling includes a fluid pump adapted to be driven by the crankshaft of the engine, and a turbine adapted to be driven by the fluid pump. A series of reactor vanes is provided in the fluid coupling. The reactor vanes are adapted to be driven in a direction opposite the direction of rotation of the fluid pump. The turbine and the reactor vanes are connected to shafts which extend from the fluid coupling to a transmission housing. Each shaft is provided with a gear and a brake disc. An output shaft extends from the transmission housing, and includes a pair of freely rotatable gears engageable with the gears on the reactor shaft and the turbine shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,996 discloses a fluid coupling transmission adapted for interposition between the engine and the propulsion unit of a marine drive. The fluid coupling transmission provides variable speed operation in both forward and reverse. A fluid pump is drivingly connected to the engine crankshaft, and is adapted to drive a turbine. A series of variable position vanes are disposed between the fluid pump and turbine at the entrance of fluid into the pump, for controlling the power transfer therebetween by controlling the amount of fluid passing through the pump and acting on the turbine. A ring gear is connected to the turbine, and a sun gear is connected to the output shaft of the transmission. One or more planet gears are provided between the ring gear and the sun gear, and are rotatably mounted to a carrier member, which extends coaxially with respect to the output shaft. An output control mechanism, including a brake band and a plate clutch mechanism, is selectively engageable with the carrier member so as to control the direction of rotation of the transmission output shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,926 discloses a hydraulic system for a marine propulsion unit. A vertical drive shaft is operably connected to the engine of the propulsion unit and carries a pinion that drives a pair of coaxial bevel gears. An inner propeller shaft and an outer propeller shaft are mounted concentrically in the lower torpedo section of the gear case and each propeller shaft carries a propeller. To provide forward movement for the watercraft, a sliding clutch is moved in one direction to operably connect the first of the bevel gears with the inner propeller shaft to drive the rear propeller. A hydraulically operated multi-disc clutch is actuated when engine speed reaches a pre-selected elevated value to operably connect the second of the bevel gears to the outer propeller shaft, to thereby drive the second propeller in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,223 discloses a marine propulsion device having a water inlet system that comprises at least a plurality of frontal inlet openings at the tapered forward end of a gearcase portion of a housing structure. The water inlet system can be provided for an outboard motor or a stern drive unit. Additional water flow can be provided through side inlet formed in the housing structure of the marine propulsion device where both the frontal inlet openings and side inlet openings are connected with fluid communication with the water pump mounted within the housing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,703 discloses a hydraulic assist mechanism for use in conjunction with a gear shift device that provides a hydraulic cylinder and piston combination connected by a linkage to a gear shift mechanism. Hydraulic pressure can be provided by a pump used in association with either a power trim system or a power steering system. Hydraulic valves are used to pressurize selected regions of the hydraulic cylinder in order to actuate a piston which is connected, by an actuator, to the gear shift mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,386 discloses a hydraulic system for a marine vessel that incorporates a single hydraulic pump that can be driven by either first or second motive devices, such as an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. Depending on the circumstances, the pressure required by the hydraulic system is provided by the pump when it is driven by either the first or second motive devices. As a result, only two motive devices can provide the necessary driving capacity for the hydraulic pump under all operating circumstances, including those when the engine is not running.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,556 discloses an exhaust system for a marine propulsion device that directs a flow of exhaust gas from an engine located within the marine vessel, and preferably within a bilge portion of the marine vessel, through a housing which is rotatable and supported below the marine vessel. The exhaust passageway extends through an interface between stationary and rotatable portions of the marine propulsion device, through a cavity formed in the housing, and outwardly through hubs of pusher propellers to conduct the exhaust gas away from the propellers without causing a deleterious condition referred to as ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,110 discloses an actuator for a marine transmission that uses four cavities of preselected size in order to provide four potential forces resulting from pressurized hydraulic fluid within those cavities. The effective areas of surfaces acted upon by the hydraulic pressure are selected in order to provide increased force to move the actuator toward a neutral position from either a forward or reverse gear position. Also, the relative magnitudes of these effective areas are also selected to provide a quicker movement into gear than out of gear, given a similar differential magnitude of pressures within the cavities.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,161 discloses a hydraulic valve, such as a rotary valve, connected in fluid communication with a hydraulic actuator that, in turn, causes a clutch to move between forward, neutral, and reverse gear positions. A marine transmission is caused to shift between these gear positions in response to movement of a spool of the hydraulic valve, which can be a rotary valve. Movement of the valve causes an actuator to move to the selected gear position and maintain that gear position until a subsequent movement of the hydraulic valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,398 discloses a marine transmission providing a cylindrical spool valve that is disposed within the gear case of the transmission and has a movable portion that is axially movable in a vertical direction to select forward, neutral, and reverse gear positions of the transmission. A piston assembly provides a primary piston and two auxiliary pistons which cooperate with each other to provide appropriate hydraulic forces which move a dog clutch into engagement with forward or reverse gears or toward a location in non-engagement with neither the forward nor reverse gears. The spool valve is generally cylindrical and disposed within a narrow column portion of the gear case of a marine propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,025 discloses cooling systems and methods for hybrid marine propulsion systems. A first cooling circuit is arranged to convey raw cooling water through an internal combustion engine and to at least one drive component of a drive unit for the marine propulsion system. A second control circuit is arranged to convey raw cooling water through an electric motor. The system is arranged such that raw cooling water in the second cooling circuit is conveyed to the first cooling circuit to cool the drive component without cooling the component of the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,441,724 discloses a method of monitoring and controlling a transmission in a marine propulsion device that comprises the steps of receiving a rotational input speed of an input shaft to the transmission, receiving a rotational output speed of an output shaft from the transmission, receiving a shift actuator position value, and receiving an engine torque value. The method further comprises calculating a speed differential based on the input speed and the output speed, and generating a slip profile based on a range of speed differentials, engine torque values, and shift actuator position values.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/585,872 discloses a transmission for a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine that drives a propulsor for propelling a marine vessel in water. An input shaft is driven into rotation by the engine. An output shaft drives the propulsor into rotation. A forward planetary gearset that connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into forward rotation. A reverse planetary gearset that connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into reverse rotation. A forward brake engages the forward planetary gearset in a forward gear wherein the forward planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the forward rotation. A reverse brake engages the reverse planetary gearset in a reverse gear wherein the reverse planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the reverse rotation.